


偏执

by BDHXHX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Guro, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Wound Fucking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: “你要知道，我和Vergil从来都不熟，尤其是连续杀了他两次但我还是没搞懂他在想什么之后。”Dante低下头，看着Vergil因为长期踮起而开始颤抖的脚尖，不太确定要不要再来一枪。---2D3V，有私设





	偏执

“你要知道，我和Vergil从来都不熟，尤其是连续杀了他两次但我还是没搞懂他在想什么之后。”

Dante低下头，看着Vergil因为长期踮起而开始颤抖的脚尖，不太确定要不要再来一枪。穿过Vergil双手将他牢牢钉在墙上的阎魔刀高悬在上方，而Dante把它插得够深，即使Vergil支撑不住了也能够固定住人，再不行的话Dante还能搂住他的腰，只是不会像过去那样亲昵了，他的兄长在魔界滞留的时间里几乎没有变化，可Dante已经从和他身高相仿的少年变为完全成熟的男人了，生长到最大限度的骨架和其上夸张的肌肉让Dante头一次能够用身体罩住Vergil，像是独狼终于撕咬住了族群不敢追杀的猎物。后者咬着牙，Dante看得出他不习惯这种压迫感，于是更加直接地靠了过去，说话时嘴唇几乎能碰到Vergil沾上了自己鼻血的脸颊。

“所以你最好能做到靠近他在我心里的形象，”他像哄骗低等恶魔走进陷阱里一样提议：“有一点你现在做的还不错，Vergil确实应该在这种情况下也不会和我求饶。”

在视线的余角里Dante发现Vergil被打断的鼻梁已经复原了，那张漂亮的面孔现在除了遍布的血斑找不出曾被殴打和划开的痕迹，新生的牙齿也在Dante的手指上咬出了伤口，得亏我动作及时，他想，不然敲掉Vergil的牙齿再把老二塞进去会成为另外一种意义上永生难忘的体验，得到的这种就够了，卸了下颚后再扩大空间后Dante能和年轻时候一样全部操到Vergil的喉咙口，他还差点叫错了名字，离身为雇佣兵Tony的时期过去了许多年，Gilver仍是Dante撸动阴茎时喊的一个，假扮成合作伙伴的Vergil他可以对着射完下半辈子。

“你想要绷带吗？”

他没头没脑地问着，可Vergil懂得他的意思，然后他得到了一记隔着鱼缸的玻璃壁看鱼时的眼神，那是打量另一个不同世界的生物的目光，Vergil不接受Dante的煽情就像Dante不接受他的突然归来一样。

“那为什么要来找我叙旧呢，哥哥？我想不出除了这段我们之间还有什么值得回忆的。”

听到“哥哥”的时候Vergil明显抬起了头，于是Dante吻着他的耳根以示安抚，同时在Vergil张开嘴想说话那时把白象牙的枪管直直捅进腔内，刚发射过子弹的枪口还冒着白烟，滚烫得两人都能闻到腔肉起泡和涨裂的烟味，Vergil愤怒的低吼也融化在了里面，Dante一路把这些呼吸进了肺里，味道比铁锈还腥甜，恶魔嗜血那套在他身上同样有灵验的时刻，特别是在Vergil面前。

Dante现在不想听Vergil说话，刚才的惨叫已经喂饱了他大半的胃口，他终于想起来除了那些他反复回想的拒绝外Vergil原来还会这样下意识示弱，简直像个活生生的人类而不是内涵浅薄的殉道者雕像，那种错误的认识在Dante心底扎根生长成参天大树，以至于更正它都能让Dante兴奋到觉得难以承受——他已经放弃Vergil太久了，活下去就可能见到反而成为了一种折磨，他永远不可能准备好再面对Vergil，所以在从恶魔尸体堆里找到昏迷的兄长的时候Dante差点就不想拖出那具他日思夜想的身体了，互相占有，伤害，分开，往复循环，令人上瘾的周期，但是人活着总要有点念头。

“真可悲。”

他在脑海里听到了Vergil的嗤笑。可笑的心灵感应，他们还没在床上之外用过这个，当然，他们现在也算是在床上。

“你还真是像Vergil。”

捶在面前人头旁边的拳头松开，Dante开始往下确认Vergil身上其他重伤的部位：胸腔还在渗血，可心脏鼓动的频率是对的；胡乱塞回去的肠子又被挤压了出来，这次得盯着那里再用击拳打回去；碎掉的骨头就管不上了，脊椎恢复到足够Vergil在Dante摸到他的腿间时自觉挺起腰来就好了。

“用刀背拨开会更浪漫，但我们只有一把阎魔刀不是吗。”Dante的视线重新回到了Vergil脸上，战斗是Vergil挑起的，但出现这种局势绝对不是Vergil想要的，“而且你不情不愿的样子我们都很喜欢——我打赌十几岁的我也会这么干，对，就是你比较熟悉的那个Dante，在你的时间线里你们才隔了多久没见？两天？半个月？”

他随心所欲地用手托起Vergil可怜的软趴趴的阴茎；在上场性事中他始终没有勃起的迹象；然后在湿粘的会阴处摸索着，直到找到那条隐秘的缝隙，它显然是愈合得差不多了，Dante发现现在他只能戳进一根手指。那两片之前用刀剖出的肉唇还外翻着，薄薄的嫩肉被操得边缘失血到发白，Dante还记得抽插的时候带出内部尚且鲜红的部位有多刺激，几乎超过了用阎魔刀刺进Vergil的下体生生开出一个能让他进去的洞这件事本身。他还没用腻Vergil的后穴，但他不能找到比这更让他安心的测试方法了，那股濒死的恍惚感和被夺走生机的怨恨来源于别的感情，Vergil应该是知道的，所以他对Dante的演讲仅限于那几句“来吧”，然后用幻影剑迎上Dante的拥抱。

“我不能适应有你在身边的和平生活……那不能是我们活下去的方式。”他呢喃着。Vergil的眼角依旧没有泪水，老天，他还真的不会哭泣，这个Vergil也许确实是Dante认识的。

手指强行加进了第二根，然后像剪刀一样在内壁展开，他们都能听清楚好不容易长到一起的创面软肉再次被撕开时那种淌血的黏腻噗叽声，薄薄的膜瓣在指尖裂开，简直跟破处差不多，之前射进去的精液因为射得够深在重力作用下也还没全部滴出来，Dante退出手指，擦了擦Vergil的腿根，再加上里面的一点，在大拇指和食指涂开，权当是润滑，然后再一口气插到指根，有点遗憾地想如果就这么放任不管Vergil的身体会不会含着有授孕功能的体液彻底吸收。

Vergil又开始喘息了，现在是他主动咬着枪，以防更耻辱的声音一点不漏地在房间里回响，如果是在梦境里Dante可能还愿意说些调情的话，但这是个连跟他正常对话都不会的Vergil，“魅魔比你好用多了，老哥，起码他们都知道不停喊‘Dante’，叫的也比你好听……嘿，先别跑。”他空出手去掐住Vergil的腰，防止Vergil因为疼痛下意识抬起屁股避开他的手指，然后发现对方果然紧紧叼住了那根又粗又硬的枪管，口水从Vergil的下巴流到衣领里，在脖子上留下晶亮的一条线，看起来欲望得像小巷里给陌生人吸屌的五分钱硬币婊子，Dante暂时还不打算吻掉它：“我没说不会跟你约会，Vergil。”

他想笑但没笑出来，最后扯出一个咬牙的表情，而Vergil看他的眼神越来越不像看活物的了，似乎是在透过Dante寻找什么纯粹的存在，他还没放弃，Dante却懒得猜了，而且手头上所谓的开拓做了几下就已经显得没意思，反正他也不知道等下会操到Vergil体内的什么地方。

仔细分辨的话Vergil一片狼藉的下体还散发出了一股难以忽略的骚臭味，Dante不确定他之前是捅破了Vergil的什么脏器，看来这次应该小心一点。当然了，其实也就是更用力地抠动Vergil血肉模糊的穴口，在Vergil失血到一时无法大幅度挣扎的时候扶着老二缓慢地插进去。

Dante沉稳地进入着，按着能让自己最舒服的地方来，强行挪开内里本身的构造，在Vergil温暖的腹腔里硬是开出交媾的甬道，湿热崭新的肉壁出于自卫本能绞紧了他的性器，Vergil控制不了这个，Dante能注意到他摇来晃去的脑袋，小腹也痉挛到其上的腹肌群凸出了轮廓，但这样充满雄性力量的象征之下是对别的男人的老二一刻不停的挤压吮吸，被开发出的雌兽部位甚至比真的阴道还紧致美好，Dante舒服地叹了口气，而且越是不顾Vergil的承受能力他越是能发现Vergil都能被迫忍受下来，起码Vergil还能呼吸，尽管他的胸口基本没有起伏了，他绷得太紧，Dante伸手抚弄他的前端都没用，但力度显然怎么调小都没用，年长者咽着痛呼，没有一点得到快感的方法。

他的双脚现在完全离地了，微妙的身高差让Dante耸动腰杆插入的时候Vergil也跟着被顶起来，头撞在墙上发出一连串闷响，抵抗仍在继续，Vergil的手臂还在挣扎，想把自己从阎魔刀上拔下来，只是在伤口深处的血液和经血一样在阴茎抽出时冲刷两人连接处的情况下显得微不足道。他们的衣服都还好好地穿在身上，只是Dante解开了拉链而Vergil的裤子也被顺着臀间的中缝撕开了，就这样Dante把Vergil按在墙上全部笼罩住的姿势来看还真有点温情，但强暴依然是强暴，从Vergil只想跟他进行又一轮了结开始就是了，有几个瞬间Dante也想问自己这样做有什么意义？Vergil当然会自尊受挫，Dante得一分，然后呢？难道这样Vergil就会留下来吗？还有Dante感受到的那股斥力，没有和Vergil重逢前他都逐渐遗忘了这点，情况不会因为Dante终于成熟了改变什么。

“……你觉得这样怎么样？”Dante气息不稳地问看起来也快要浑身瘫软到咬不住枪的Vergil，在后者真的撑不住了的时候操到兄长肚子里的最深处，他还在动，手却已经从Vergil的腰侧扣到了扳机上，两手稳住它也就定住了Vergil的头颅。“你想要我开枪吗Vergil？”

“……”

Vergil闭起了眼睛，他的喉结上下滚动着，一声模糊的回答从被撕咬开的嘴唇里冒了出来，就是在这时候Dante发现他开始有反应了。看在我还爱你的份上，他想说，但是枪声早一步抢了他的风头。然后他这次真的抱住了Vergil，蹭着对方尚在的前额，像他们小时候那样，那是Vergil脸上难得还维持原样的部位了。他麻木地、持久地干着这具失去了操控意识的身躯，而等一切都结束了的时候，Vergil的复生还没开始。


End file.
